Piglet
Piglet is a pink character from Winnie the Pooh. He Joins The Justice Team When Chef Strikes Back For Revenge Our Heroes Returned To The Film (Series) Voice Actors: # John Fiedler (1968-2005) - English # Travis Oates (2006-present) - English # Nick Mohammed (2018) - English # Steve Schatzberg - English # Jeff Bennett - English # Kiyoshi Komiyama - Japanese # Mitsuru Ogata - Japanese # Jean Claude Donda - French # Roger Carel - French # Herve Rey - French # Santiago Ziesmer - German # Alexandre Moreno - Portuguese # Fabrizio Vidale - Italian # Efron Etkin - Hebrew # Yamil Atala Cabrera - Latin Spanish Bio *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh (best friend), Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Safety, acorns, being with Pooh and his friends *'Dislikes:' Danger, being scared, the dark *'Girlfriends:' Twigs Pigletcules played by Hercules Cartoon Characters Inc (My Version) played as Mr. Bile Brisbyhontas played as Thomas Twigs White and the Seven Animals played by Prince Florian Duchhontas played as Meeko He is a raccoon Twigs and the Piglet played by Tramp Piglet (aka Dumbo) played as Dumbo Pigletladdin, Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck, and Pigletladdin 3: The King of Thieves played by Aladdin Piglet Pan played as Peter Pan Pig-A-Doodle played by Chanticleer Fun and Fancy Free (Stephen Druschke's Style) played as Bongo Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs played as Bashful A Pig's Life played by Flik Ladyhontas played as Lon Piglet & Company played as Oliver The Little Pig played by Eric Animals Inc played as Charlie Fieveladdin played as the Genie The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) played as Benjamin Tiggerladdin played as Abu The Piglet King played by Simba Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) played as Porky Pig Piglet and the Neverland Pirates played as Jake Fievel and Jaq played as Steve Young The Tails of Notre Dame played as Puppet Clopin The Aristocritters played as one of the Alley Cats Lindsay White y los siete amigos animales y Everest blanca y los siete amigos animales. Jugaron de Como Dopey Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) played as Edward Homeward Bound:The Incredible Journey (Disney & BBC Version) played as Sassy The Black Cauldron (PierrickCanalFamille Style) played as Gurgi Bears Don't Dance (Chris2003 Style) played as Pudge Pooh and Piglet and Pooh and Piglet: The Movie played as Jerry Mouse (character) Portrayals: *In The Many Adventures of Robin Hood the Fox he is played by Bambi *In The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat he is played by Oh *In The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket he is played by Pal *In The Many Adventures of Arthur Read he is played by Leap *In The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator he is played by Mushu *In The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat he is played by Sid the Sloth *In The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot he is played by Kenny McCormick *In The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber he is played by Bob the Tomato *In The Many Adventures of Bustopher Jones he is played by Mr. Mistoffelees Gallery: Piglet in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet-the-new-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-68.7.jpg|Piglet in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Piglet in Boo to You Too Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet in Piglet's Big Movie Piglet in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Piglet in Disney's House of Mouse Piglet in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1429.jpg Piglet.png Piglet laughing.png Pooh and Piglet hug.png Piglet and his pals.png Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7859.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2660.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2651.jpg Piglet kingdom hearts.png Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-2778.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7563.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7564.jpg Clippigletmovie.gif Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2000.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5597.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-834.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6655.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5374.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5376.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg the-day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1471.jpg the-day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg the-day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg Piglet in Winnie the Pooh A Valentine for You.jpg|Piglet in Winnie the Pooh A Valentine for You Piglet in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Piglet in The Book of Pooh Piglet in My Friends Tigger & Pooh.jpg|Piglet in My Friends Tigger & Pooh tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg TheClippiglet32.gif winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5631.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5639.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5638.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5636.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5645.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5642.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg pigletmovietitle.png WDCPB544.jpg Pooh in Piglet's Big Movie..jpg piglet-a-winnie-the-pooh-thanksgiving-45.jpg Doc_McStuffins_meets_Winnie_the_Pooh.png GROUP1.jpg Pooh3.jpg Trivia *His, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Pigs Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pink Characters Category:Owned Category:Lives Category:Goal Category:Funny Category:Station Category:(5) Category:Cowards Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Scared characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Doc McStuffins Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:CGI Characters